Kokuhaku:Confession
by wara ningyo
Summary: Tezuka's birthday fic. The buchou had been chased all over by rabid fangirls on his b-day; fortunately someone managed to hide him from them. A little bonding over lunch and a tiny gesture stir up Tezuka's heart, so he wondered when is the best time to confess? 100% TeFu (with a little hint of BL). It's a drabble, so it's very short.


I made it! Although its 1 hour late (in Japan Tezuka's birthday already ended by the time I posted this fic up), it's 3 minutes before 12AM here, so I managed to actually post this within Oct 7th! I'm so glad! Been busy throughout the day, but it's worth it. And thanks to my friend, xxAzure-Wingsxx (profile link at the bottom of the page) who helped with editing. Thanks so mwuch!

Anyway, the most important highlight is, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TEZUKA KUNIMITSU! So my present for you is this little drabble, oh, and a little love -winks-

* * *

It happens every single time. Be it Valentine's or White day, fangirls would always find a reason to chase after the famous third-year tennis star of Seigaku's tennis club. Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain of the team always tried his best to elude the bombarding attacks from the fangirls on those special days, but since this year's birthday would be his last in Seigaku,the fangirls were doubly determined to find and confess to him before they lost their chance for good.

The morning of October seventh, fifteen year old Tezuka came early to school as usual. Tennis practice started early in the morning and he was usually the first person to arrive.

That day was one of the rare few times where Tezuka was wrong about something.

His shoe locker was packed with birthday cards. Most of them were somewhat similar in content to that of the love letters he received on a daily basis. Of all days that he had to deal with this, his birthday was not one of them. As envelope after envelope spilled out and pooled around his ankles, the boy grimaced; this was hardly the kind of birthday he wished for.

Unfortunately, the disturbances did not stop there. Some of the girls were bold enough to bother him during practice. He turned all that came away and resisted losing his temper with the last one, a particularly persistent one. Despite his rejection, more still came and the frequent disturbances made it hard for the other club members to concentrate on their training. Particularly the regulars who were more interested in keeping count of the number of hearts their captain broke; they were pretty sure today's would be a record-breaker.

The invasion of his privacy reached its peak at lunch time. The sliding doors of his classroom were almost knocked down by the constant flood of girls rushing in to present him their home-made bento. It started off with elbowing and pushing as each girl tried to position herself to be the first to give her gift to the birthday boy. This quickly led to verbal wars which then eventually degenerated to ugly hair-tugging matches and cat fights.

The cause of the whole ruckus going on in classroom 3-1 elected to make his escape while the girls were still distracted the fight. He had actually tried to break up some of the fights when it started but failed; a few bold ones had even taken the opportunity to attempt to force-feed him their bentos. The guys in the class had to act as a barrier between the rabid fans and the tennis club captain, preventing him from being overwhelmed and allowing him to get away from all the chaos. Tezuka Kunimitsu silently thanked the gods for the existence of his classmates.

On normal days, he would have reprimanded any student who ran in the hallway. That was actually the Disciplinary Committee's job but nobody dared to question his authority as the Student Council president. However, correcting another's behaviour was the last thing on his mind as he glanced behind and noted the swarm of obsessed girls chasing after him; so was observing the rules himself for that matter.

Never was the tennis player more glad that he was physically fit than now. Shaking off the girls by sheer speed, he rounded a corner inside the school building and hid behind the wall, listening to the unhappy cries of the girls who had lost his trail and were trying to find him again. The thought of having to evade them for the rest of lunchtime did not appeal to Tezuka at all. Hiding out at the roof or the clubhouse would be suicide; it was no secret that he could often be found at these two areas during break-time and the girls were sure to check them first for him.

"Tezuka!"

A whisper caught his attention and he frantically searched around for it.

"Tezuka, in here!"

A few steps away, the door to a classroom stood slightly parted and a small pale hand emerged from between the gap, beckoning to him. Unsure if it was a trick by another of his fans, Tezuka hesitated for a moment and quickly weighed his options. Whoever the person was, he wasn't with the main group, making him less likely to be a fan. Even if he was one, a single person would be easier to deal with than a whole group of them. Making sure no one heard him, Tezuka dashed into the opened door.

He could not remember when was the last time he felt so relieved the moment the door closed behind him and the sound of voices died down to a soft muffle. Composing himself, he peered out of the classroom, hoping that the girls would quickly give up on their search and disperse, allowing him to go back to his classroom.

But first, he needed to thank his rescuer whom he finally noticed had been smiling away, eyes closed while he had been busy putting together his composure. Tezuka could not help but feel a little embarrassed that the person who would mostly tease him for it had seen him in a frazzled state.

"Thanks for that," Tezuka coughed to cover the awkwardness he felt.

"You're welcome."

Sounds of footsteps seized their attention. Moving quickly, the agile brown-haired teenager pulled Tezuka down along with him out of view of the small glass window mounted to the door.

"What are you do-?"

"Shhh!"

With his mouth covered by a petite hand, the bespectacled youth and his companion sat in silence as they listened to the voices outside the door. Neither moved a muscle.

"The door is locked. I don't think he's here," said one girl.

"And this room looks creepy, I don't think he'd be in here," said another.

"Maybe he went to the library, let's search for him there," suggested the next.

When the footsteps could no longer be heard, the hand covering Tezuka's mouth was removed. The other boy leaned his back against the door next to the captain. Thankfully he had locked the door right after Tezuka entered.

"Girls are really persistent. Don't let your guard down."

"When did I ever?" He replied.

"Anyway, let's stay here for a while. Once the bell rings, they have to return back to class."

"We have to return to the class too."

"Being five minutes late is still excusable, right? Besides, I think most teachers would find it easier to teach without you around, Mister-Top-Grade-Student."

"…"

Silence fell over the two of them after that as Tezuka thought of what to say next. The 'tensai' Fuji Syuusuke had not teased him over his misfortunes; he was surprised and happy about that. Suddenly, a thought struck him and he turned to his friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was having lunch."

"Lunch?"

Fuji crawled a little over to the nearby table and grabbed his untouched bento box.

"I was about to eat when I heard noises from the hallway, then I saw you."

"You're having lunch here?"

The Student Council President looked around the empty room. It used to be the music room but with the addition of more musical instruments, the school administration had decided to move everything to a bigger room in a different part of the building. Left behind were a couple of tables and chairs as well as an old off-tune grand piano. Just as the girl earlier mentioned, the room had a slight creepy feel to it.

"If I hadn't been having lunch here, you'd be in trouble today," the blue-eyed boy grinned. Shifting his bento box such that half of it rested on the bespectacled teenager's lap, the former asked.

"Want to share?"

The stoic captain would have declined had Fuji offered at any other time but all the running had made him hungry and the contents of the tensai's bento box looked really appetising despite how simple it actually is.

"I…itadakimasu."

There was only one pair of chopsticks but Fuji didn't mind sharing. They took turns eating the dishes prepared and neatly packed in the square food container. The bright yellow pieces of _tamagoyaki_ beamed cheerfully out of the box at him, layered nicely side by side. The octopus-shaped wieners were a bit of a cliché but Tezuka found them a little amusing; they really did look like tiny octopi. There were also some veggies, fried tofu skin and a slice of watermelon. The bento had a very 'homey' feel to it and tasted as good as it appeared.

"How's the taste? I hope it's not too bland. I didn't really have the time to cook fancy stuff in the morning," said the brunette, as he chewed on a piece of lotus root.

"You made this?" Tezuka was surprised, but hid it well.

"I did."

"On your own?"

"My mom has to prepare breakfast and bento for my dad. I didn't want to trouble her so I made my own."

"Your sister?"

"She has to go to work early. Besides, she's terrible at cooking," Fuji chuckled. "I myself only just started cooking recently; does it taste bad?"

Tezuka almost blushed as he took in Fuji's sapphire orbs as they stared at him in anticipation.

"It's…delicious."

The bespectacled teen's response really made the other boy happy. He started pushing more food from his side of the container over to Tezuka's side, telling him to eat them. When they were finally finished, not a single grain of rice was left in the bento box. Grinning, Fuji offered Tezuka a bottle of water which the latter gladly took.

"Ah, that's right," the shorter youth suddenly stood up and walked towards the old piano. "Today is your birthday, so let me play you a song."

"The girls might still be outside."

"Don't worry. Ever since the music room was moved, no one ever comes here anymore."

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tezuka noted as Fuji lifted the cover that there was no speck of dust to be seen anywhere on the supposed abandoned grand piano. It seemed like someone had been keeping it clean and the his guess would be Fuji. Testing the piano, Fuji pressed a random key. As expected, the sound produced was off; there was no help for it though. Curious, the tennis captain approached the bench and stood by the side as Fuji carefully positioned his fingers on the keys and began to play.

After the final note of 'Happy Birthday' had been pressed and released, Tezuka blinked, realizing that the song had came to an end. He did not take piano lessons like Fuji did nonetheless, he could still appreciate the music and its gentle soothing notes. Perhaps the softness was simply due the piano, yet he had a feeling that it was Fuji's gentle fingers that were responsible.

"That would be your birthday present from me," the blue-eyed boy smiled again.

Tezuka nodded in acknowledgement.

"And there's just one more thing…"

The shorter boy got up from the bench and placed his hands on both side of Tezuka's shoulders, tiptoeing to match the other's height. Softly, but surely, he pressed velvety lips against the other teenager's pliant ones until their noses bumped into each other and Tezuka caught Fuji before he lost his balance and fell over just as the bell signalling the end of lunch break rang.

"Happy birthday, Kunimitsu."

Fuji grabbed his bento box and flashed a sweet smile at Tezuka before leaving the old music room.

The tennis captain did not follow, standing motionless by the piano for a few minutes. The fangirls might still be out there waiting for him. He should wait a little while longer before heading back to class, he reasoned.

That and the fact that he needed to wait until the deep red blush evident on his face subsided and his furiously thumping heart calmed down before leaving the room.

Upon returning back to his desk, Tezuka made a mental note to check the calendar for the existence of a 'Confession Day'. If it did not exist, perhaps the next day would be a good date for him to create one…

* * *

**~Owari~**

**A/N**:Ah well, if you don't understand what Tezuka means by 'creating a Confession Day', I'll explain what I mean. Be it Valentines Day, White Day, Birthday, etc, Tezuka doesn't really care about it (at least in my mind that's the kind of person he is but Konomi sensei did all those Valentines special and stuff, so I might be wrong). So in this case, since Fuji did what he did, Tezuka wondered if there is a 'day' that he could confess without being embarrassed (since everyone else would be doing it too) unfortunately there is no such thing as Confession day, so he has to 'create' one in order to confess to Fuji, LOL. it's a drabble, so I get it if a lot of readers are confused. Thanks for reading anyway! mwah!

btw, '_tamagoyaki_' is fried egg rolls, in case someone wants to know.

link: u/953317/xxAzure-Wingsxx


End file.
